The present invention relats to a vehicle door structure having a door frame equipped with a door side rear view mirror which is mounted on a bracket, and more particularly to a door frame equipped with a door side rear view mirror mounted on a bracket which is located in a plane almost the same as that of a door window and whose thickness is reduced as much as possible.
Referring to FIG. 1, a door frame 10 is fixed on a door 2. A door window 4 is mounted within the door 2 so that the door window 4 can be moved upwardly and downwardly by a passenger. A door side rear view mirror 6 is fastened onto a front portion of the door frame 10 by a bracket 8. A guide rail 9 is fixed to the bracket 8 at the upper portion of the guide rail 9 and the guide rail 9 is further fixed to the door 2 by screws 90. The guide rail 9 has a guide groove therein which the peripheral portion of the door window 4 contacts during the upward and downward movement of the door window 4.
FIG. 6 shows a prior door frame equipped with a door side rear view mirror (not shown in FIG. 6) which is mounted on the bracket 8. The bracket 8 has a projecting portion 80 which protrudes toward the door frame 10. The projecting portion 80 has a hole 82 at approximately a central portion thereof through which a screw extends and is fastened to the door frame 10. According to the prior art vehicle door structure, the distance L.sub.6 in the projecting portion 80, as shown in FIG. 6, must be maintained to be sufficient for providing a plurality of burring holes 82 therein.
To enhance the aesthetic view and the aerodynamics of a vehicle body, it is required to shorten the length of the door frame 10 in the lateral direction of the vehicle. However, when the length of the door frame 10 in the lateral direction of the vehicle is shortened in the prior art door frame, the distance L.sub.6 between the projecting portions is insufficient for providing a plurality of burring holes 82 therein.